Entre Deux Mondes
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: April Kepner-Avery se retrouve piégée dans le noir le plus complet... Est-ce un rêve? Est-elle morte? Peu importe: elle n'est pas tout à fait seule.


**Titre:** Entre Deux Mondes.  
**Fandoms:** _Grey's Anatomy / Private Practice.  
_**Disclaimer:** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette _Fanfiction_ ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à ABC. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite. Ma seule paie, ce sont les _reviews_. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, qu'ils soient négatifs ou positifs.  
**Personnages:** April Kepner; Jackson et Samuel Avery; _Unicorn Baby_.  
**Pairing:** April Kepner et Jackson Avery.  
**Rating:** K+ (+9).  
**Nombre de Mots:** 1232.  
**Résumé:** April Kepner-Avery se retrouve piégée dans le noir le plus complet... Est-ce un rêve? Est-elle morte? Peu importe: elle n'est pas tout à fait seule.

* * *

April Kepner-Avery ouvrit les yeux, complètement déboussolée. Elle était seule, plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Il n'y avait pas la moindre lumière autour d'elle. Tout était sombre, comme si elle avait brusquement été aspirée par un trou noir imaginaire. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait encore, elle était persuadée de s'être endormie dans un tout autre lieu. Elle avait comme l'impression que ses yeux cherchaient à la bercer d'illusions. Elle n'était pas ici. Pas véritablement, en tout cas. Elle était dans son lit, sagement blottie dans les bras musclés de son doux mari. Mais le fait était qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de Jackson. C'était comme s'il s'était tout simplement évaporé.

– Suis-je en Enfer?, demanda-t-elle, consciente de l'absurdité de ses propos. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un?

Mais personne ne répondit. Se sentant surexposée dans cette atmosphère des plus inhabituelles, la jeune femme ferma nerveusement les yeux et se mit à prier. Même si, depuis la disparation de son premier fils, elle avait le sentiment d'avoir été lâchement abandonnée par ce dieu qu'elle chérissait depuis sa tendre enfance, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'implorer pour un peu de protection.

Au moment où elle ouvrit les yeux, un lueur apparut droit devant elle. Elle eut un demi-sourire, convaincue qu'il s'agissait là d'une réponse divine à sa silencieuse requête. Mais la lueur commença à se faire de plus en plus grande, comme si elle se nourrissait physiquement de l'obscurité. Elle avait faim. Très faim. Ce fut au point qu'April se mit à douter de la bonté de cette curieuse éclaircie.

Toujours aussi attirée par ce qu'elle continuait à percevoir comme une forme naturelle de signe divin, la jeune femme se mit à avancer lentement dans sa direction. Malgré la peur, elle faisait au mieux pour se rassurer en se répétant encore et toujours que toute forme d'illumination était supposée être inoffensives, voir protectrices. Mais, selon les écritures bibliques qui avaient conduit chaque minute de sa misérable vie, April savait que le Diable était supposé être machiavélique et séduisant... Était-il capable d'un tel subterfuge? Probablement. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir, après tout? Elle prit la furtive décision que cela importait peu. Le cœur brisé par les évènements de ces dernières semaines, elle se dit que, de toute manière, elle n'avait plus grand chose à perdre.

– Suis-je sur le point d'avancer droit vers les portes du Paradis?, se questionna-t-elle.

Comme prévu, personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre. Elle continua sa marche, jusqu'à être dévorée par l'embrasement. Elle ne ressentit pas la moindre douleur. Au contraire, elle eut l'impression d'être entière, heureuse, pendant un quart de secondes. C'était presque comme si elle était de retour dans la chaleur rassurante du ventre de sa drôle de mère. Toutefois, la lumière se fit plus faible. Elle cessa de l'aveugler, lui permettant la découverte du mystérieux endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait à présent.

Une chambre. Une chambre particulière. Une chambre d'enfant.

Son cœur interrompit son mouvement régulier, s'excitant avec de manquer une série de battements.

À sa droite se situaient deux lits. Deux berceaux.

Un bébé pleurait. Son bébé. Elle ne le vit pas tout de suite. Elle était encore bien trop éloignée pour pouvoir deviner ses traits... mais elle savait que c'était le sien.

Son fils, Samuel, supposé mort, était présent, droit devant elle, bel et bien vivant. La gorge serré, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel. Samuel, sa chair, son sang, était décédé. Dans ses bras. Elle se souvenait de tous les détails de ce terrible moment comme si tout n'était arrivé que la veille. Mais il était là, un sourire d'ange peint sur son visage ensommeillé.

L'illusion était si parfaite qu'elle prit toutefois la décision d'en profiter un peu. Les yeux au bord des larmes, elle se releva et s'avança lentement vers le berceau. Elle prit son fils dans ses bras, laissant son parfum délicat pénétrer ses fines narines, et éclata en sanglots. Il lui manquait tellement...

Tout en gardant le petit Samuel blotti contre son cœur, le berçant sans même en prendre réellement conscience, elle s'approcha de l'autre berceau. Elle n'en connaissait pas la raison... mais elle avait comme l'impression qu'une voix silencieuse lui faisait comprendre qu'elle devait y prêter attention.

Son cœur se brisa une nouvelle fois dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle y découvrit un enfant difforme. Un enfant sans cerveau. Ses yeux bleus grand ouverts, de grands yeux bleus aussi profonds que l'océan, il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme et se mit à secouer ses pieds minuscules dans le vide. April sourit. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, l'enfant appartenait à la lignée des Shepherd. Elle caressa son crâne de sa main libre et lui envoya une série de baisers.

Était-elle supposée s'occuper de lui, en plus de son fils? Elle l'ignorait totalement. Mais son instinct maternel eut raison d'elle. Après avoir préalablement posé, à même le sol, Samuel sur son épaisse couverture, blanche comme la neige, elle fit de même avec le mystérieux inconnu. À son petit bras potelé, il portait un bracelet fin, un bracelet d'hôpital, avec une inscription simple. Pas de prénom. Seulement deux mots. _Unicorn Baby_. Ces mots, elle les avait déjà entendu. Un soir, au détour d'un couloir, elle avait entendu Derek Shepherd annoncer à son épouse que sa jeune sœur venait de perdre un enfant. Un enfant issu d'une grossesse qu'elle avait caché à sa famille. Seule son ex-belle-sœur, Addison Forbes-Montgomery, était au courant de la situation. Elle avait menacé la jeune femme de prévenir son frère aîné de très nombreuses fois... mais Amelia lui avait fait promettre de garder le silence. Ce qu'elle avait fait, jusqu'au jour où l'enfant s'était éteint.

Sans dire un mot, April s'installa au milieu de la chambre, juste entre les deux enfants, et se mit à les câliner avec attention. Son cœur se remplit de joie en les entendant gazouiller de satisfaction. Malheureusement, l'obscurité finit par faire son grand retour, emportant Samuel et l'inconnu avec lui.

– Réveille toi, _Sleeping Beauty_, entendit-elle. Il est bientôt l'heure de partir. Nous sommes supposés être de retour à l'hôpital dans tout pile une heure et demie. Je t'ai laissé dormir jusqu'à présent... mais, si tu souhaites vraiment reprendre le travail malgré tout ce que nous avons vécu, il est grand temps que tu te sortes du doux confort de cette couette et que tu viennes me rejoindre sous la douche.

April ouvrit les yeux, confuse. Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Elle n'avait pas retrouvé Samuel, cette nuit.

– Hey, dit-elle, d'une voix rauque, en attirant son époux tout contre elle pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. J'arrive. Commence sans moi...

Jackson hocha la tête, un peu déçu, et sortit de la chambre. April se redressa, passa l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, et éclata en sanglots au moment exact où son époux fit couler l'eau. Vivement secouée par la douleur, elle eut un mal fou à se ressaisir. Mais mieux valait reprendre le cours naturel de sa journée. Elle choisit donc de se rendre auprès de son époux, gardant le silence sur ce rêve des plus curieux, et se dénuda, comme si de rien n'était.

Elle ne conta rien de tout cela à Amelia, Jackson et les autres. Elle se contenta de garder tout cela au plus profond de son être, comme un dernier souvenir de ces enfants fauchés trop tôt.

* * *

**Je dédie ce _One-Shot_ à toutes ces familles qui ont vues des enfants s'envoler bien avant l'heure, à toutes ces femmes brisées qui peinent à se reconstruire après la disparation du fruit de leurs entrailles mais aussi, et surtout, à la sœur d'une amie qui m'est chère... et à son petit Lucas, tout là-haut.**


End file.
